Fate's Twisted Tragedy
by Bishoujo Sakura
Summary: There once was a prince, who met a girl on his beech under a cherry tree. She was very beautiful, but she didn't even know her own name. What would happen if the prince fell in love? And what would happen if he learned the tragic truth about her?
1. Chapter 1: And So She Returns

Hello, and thank you for reading this simple to be complex fanfic, please read and review, but most of all enjoy!

Chapter 1: And So She Returns...

Where am I? Who am I? What's going on?

These questions and more ran through a 15-year-old girl's head, as she sat on a beach with nothing but a single cherry tree in bloom alone. She was wearing nothing but a small white dress that was battered and torn. Her long red hair was a mess and flying every where, the only things that could be seen through the mess were her bright emerald eyes. She sat there for a moment taking in her surroundings trying to think straight, but she couldn't. She was dazed, confused, and exhausted both physically and mentally. She gave her view of a cherry tree one last look before she passed out.

"Hey, do you see that?" A young prince said as he walked around the beach with a friend. The prince had brown shaggy hair and amber eyes, while his friend had black hair and brown eyes. He pointed to a battered person that laid on the beech under a tree, and asked his friend "Don't you see it Yamanaki?" His fried, Yamazaki, nodded his head. "Yeah, it looks like a body, maybe there was a ship wreak and the body floated all the way here, back to land, I bet their spirit guided the body here because they couldn't bare to be left unfound! Did you know that back in the old days-" "Hey, I think they're alive! Look they moved." The young prince ran toward the body, and Yamazaki yelled, "It's dangerous to run to a stranger like that!" But the young prince didn't care.

He ran up and could do nothing but stare. This was just a young girl. She looked ruff though, and he noted all the wounds, bruises, and scratches all over her body. She turned over and that's the first time he caught a look at her face, and at that moment he couldn't move. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her light ivory skin, her slim slender body, and her angel face, she was perfect. He looked at her and although Yamazaki told him "Don't touch them, we'll get someone to help, you should go back home any-" But before Yamazaki could answer the prince already picked her up and was walking her to the castle he called home.

He carried her to his bedroom unnoticed, and laid her down on his bed. Then he went to find the only maid who treated him like a human. Yamazaki just sat watching the young girl and hoping no one found out what the prince had just done. Then moments later the prince reentered his room with a maid named Tomoyo. She looked at the girl and said "Oh my! She's lovely! I'm sure to have an outfit that she would look marvelous in! I'll be right back!" and with that the maid ran out of the room faster than you could say picked pig's feet, yuck…and before you could say that's gross…poor pig, she was back with a pink lacy frilly dress in her arms.

"I'll watch over her you two! So just go on with your errands, OK?" "OK" Yamazaki stated and walked out of the room returning to work. Tomoyo looked to the prince and asked him "Aren't you going to go?" He bluntly said "No, I want to watch over her." "Umm, OK, but you know Meiling won't be happy at all…" "I don't care" "Umm, OK…"

The two sat watching over her, and when Tomoyo went to the bathroom the prince took a blanket out and covered the girl. He didn't want her to get any worse than she might already be, but as soon as he laid it on her, she turned, and he noticed a weird mark on her upper back. It looked like a birthmark, curious, he pulled her dress down a tad, and there were two marks, they looked like small angel wings. "Wow…that's a strange birth mark…" He said to himself. At that moment the girl turned and he lost view of the mark, and as she lay on her back he stared at her. Then it happened, she slowly opened her eyes, and the prince was speechless. Her Bight emerald eyes just stared at him in surprise. He couldn't look away from here eyes, never had he ever seen eyes like that in his life.

They stayed like that until Tomoyo broke the silence saying, "I'm back! …Oh my!" Tomoyo quickly rushed up to the girl and looked at her with a smile. "Oh, how are you feeling?" The girl looked up at Tomoyo and said, "I don't know…" The prince blushed when her heard the girl speak, she had a lovely voice that made him feel warm inside. "Oh, well I'm Tomoyo, what's your name miss?" "I don't know…I'm so confused…I don't know what happened, where I am, what's going on, or even who I am…" "How about Sakura, we should call you that…I found you under a cherry tree, so it's fitting, I'm Syaoran." The prince said. "Oh my! Sakura! What a lovely name, and it suits you so well!" Sakura blushed and looked up at them. "Can you walk? I think we should clean you up." Tomoyo grabbed her hand and helped her walk to a bathroom to get her all cleaned up. "Oh, and Syaoran, how about you relax and not worry about her, we'll be back soon!" Tomoyo said before exiting earshot.

Tomoyo scrubbed the young girl, and brushed trough her hair. Then got her dressed and looked her over. "Perfection. How can one girl be so beautiful?" Tomoyo asked, and Sakura began to blush. They walked out to the dinning room to get some food, and found Syaoran sitting waiting for dinner as well. "Damn…" was all he could see after seeing her. They all ate dinner in silence and just enjoyed the looks of each other. It seemed peaceful with Sakura there, and it felt like she belonged there. Tomoyo enjoyed seeing the prince stare at Sakura, and she giggled through out the whole dinner. After dinner Tomoyo took Sakura to sleep in her room for the night, the next morning they would try figuring out who Sakura really was, and where she came from. But for now, sleep was all she needed.

Now please take two minutes to review! Thank you so very much, I hope you enjoyed!

See you all in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Wtf?

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I 3 u all so much, u made my glum day bright again! In this chapter I decided to thicken the plot! Ooo! The real story is about to begin! So hold on tight!

Chapter 2: Wtf?

"Syaoran! Oh my darling Syaoran, were ever might you be my love! We are to be wed, please don't hide from me!" Mayling shouted as she ran up and down the castle halls searching for him at 5 am in the morning. She wanted some quality time with him, and his mother had promised her the whole day with him, without his consent however.

Tomoyo ran to the young princess's side and kindly said "Please my lady, the young master had a long night, and he is in bed right n;"

"Ah ha! So that's were he's run off to!" And with that Mayling ran to his room, no one was quite sure how she knew were it was, but she did.

She barged in without knocking and ran up and jumped into his bed like a child and said "My love! I'm all yours! Take me." But when she started to get out of her own head to pay attention she noticed he wasn't there.

Tomoyo came rushing into the room only to have Mayling yell, "Well were the hell is he! Huh?" Tomoyo simply shook her head and said "I don't know…" But Tomoyo knew in her head where he ran off to in the middle of the night, and Mayling wouldn't be happy to hear about it. Tomoyo simply slipped away and left the annoying little- I mean beautiful young princess alone.

Tomoyo quickly ran to the room the girl they found was staying in, and when she entered she locked the door behind her, and a sigh of relief escaped her mouth when she saw the prince sound asleep in a chair next to the bed. She also noticed an extra blanket that was put over top of the girl, and Tomoyo smiled, things were starting to shirt in the stars. Fate has a weird way of working. Tomoyo's smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared though.

She walked to a window and looked out it to see the rising sun and she spoke sadly to herself, "Fate is truly twisted…Sakura…When Syaoran finds out, what will happen…What will become of Mrs. Tenshi who graces us now, but has damned us all before, and will damn us again? It's written in stone,  
I can not change fate, or destiny…but I must protect them…but fate can not be altered, what am I to do?" Tomoyo just stood at the window looking out at the sun, then stealing glances at the two before her, a look of sadness filled her face every time she looked at Sakura.

"Well, maybe something will happen, after all, young Sakura has no idea who she is…maybe fate can be altered by the girl, she's much stronger then I, and if she wills it…however, I can not interfere…but I must protect them, from each other"

She continued to look out the window, and soon the prince awoke, and Tomoyo told him that he had a visitor. Despite his complaints, he got ready and left with Mayling, and Tomoyo was happy, this gave her time with Sakura.

When Sakura awoke Tomoyo made her get dressed right away and then the two snuck out of the castle. "I might not be able to change anything, but I can try…" She mumbled to herself. Sakura was confused, but when she tried asking, Tomoyo wouldn't give her a straight answer, she would do nothing but flash a smile and say "Trust me!"

Sakura didn't get it, but when they reached the beach Sakura began to spaz out saying things like "Get me out of here! I must go, let me go!" But Tomoyo kept a tight grip on her hand and dragged her forward simply smiling and saying "Trust me."

Tomoyo then led her away from the beach and into a forest, and Sakura calmed down, and they walked in silence. They continued to walk for a long time, but Tomoyo had to check on something, and speak with someone as well. They just kept walking, and Sakura began to enjoy the things sround her, watching the birds a squirrels, she was so curious about everything, like she were from a different world or something, but she did lose her memory.

They came to a small building that they entered to be greeted by a kind sorcerer by the name Eriol, he welcomed then in, and stated, "My darling Tomoyo, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She looked at Sakura and said "It's begun…"

I'm so sorry to end it like that, but I have to go…I worte as much as I could, please forgive me…

Please leave me a review, and I'll be sure to update asap, in the mean time you can always check out another one of my fanfics

Well I'll see soon!

Thank you so very much


End file.
